Electric
by movienerd1174
Summary: Set just before Collateral Damages. Liv invites Ed out for her birthday celebrations with the squad. There is one special guest he is not so happy about. Jealous Tucker ahead.


**Hey guys! Sorry this has taken longer than i had anticipated. For those if you who don't know, Olivia's birthday is February 7, 1968. This takes place around her 48th birthday which means right before Collateral Damages. **

**ENJOY**

Stopping outside the entryway to the bar, Ed attempted once more to shake the lingering nerve. The door slammed open as a group exited, the Latin music getting swept away in the whipping February wind.

Mad Dog and Beans was a lively Mexican dive bar that had great tamales and even better tequila. String lights and tissue paper shaped as sugar skulls hung from the ceiling in draped banners, hovering over a bar, some tables and a small dance floor in the corner.

When he walked through the door the warm atmosphere and blasting heat made him forget the blistery winter outside. The squad was getting together for Olivia's birthday and she had invited him to join. They have been seeing each other for a couple of months but it had been mostly secluded booths in dark bars and late nights in her bed. This is the first time they would be together around her crew in a social setting.

Making his way through the crowd, he choked on the rising anticipation at what he saw on the dance floor. Nick Amaro wrapped around Olivia as they moved to the music pumping through the speakers. Her back was against his chest as their hips swayed before he spun her out under his arm and back against his chest in what looked like a variation of a salsa dance.

Olivia looked _sexy. _There was a flush coloring her cheeks, from both exertion and alcohol. Her deep v-neck tee rode up, clinging to the light sheen of sweat on her lower back. The denim of her skinny jeans stretched over her thighs as she moved. His eyes caught the way Nick's hands ran over Olivia's body and the white hot jealousy igniting at the base of his spine.

Spotting Carisi and Rollins by the bar, Ed stalked over to them. He tried to surpress the urge to roll his eyes at the amazement and awe on their faces as they watched Nick twirl Liv around the small dance floor.

He needed a drink. "Rollins, Carisi." He greeted with a forced, closed mouth smile, receiving a polite smile from Amanda.

"Hiya, Cap", Sonny replied with a firm handshake.

Getting the attention of the bartender, Ed leaned over the bar. "Bourbon, on the rocks."

He tried not to stare but his eyes were drawn to her like a magnet. "Amaro's in town, huh?" He asked in a gruff voice, accepting his drink from the bartender.

"Yeah, he surprised Liv for her birthday." Amanda informed, her keen eyes moving from Tucker to the couple on the dance floor.

Olivia had tried to keep her relationship with Ed private from everyone including her squad but they had a feeling something was going on. It's hard to hide things from detectives, even if you're one yourself.

"Man, who knew Lieu could move like that." Carisi commented in amazement, his naivety ever-present.

At the words, Ed choked on the bourbon into the glass of ice as some liquor dripped down his chin. He cleared his throat and accepted the drink napkin Amanda handed him with gratitude before she smacked Carisi discreetly on the arm.

Shrugging off his jacket, he could not tear his eyes away from the dance floor and he wasn't the only one. Several people around the bar, including the detectives next to him, were transfixed by the fluid motion and seamless transitions of the two people.

The trust between then was evident, strengthened by their years long partnership. It appeared as though they spoke with their eyes, anticipating the others next move. All he saw as they weaved through the crowd were flashes and they taunted him. His hand on her thigh, her leg wrapped around his hip, his face dangerously close to her cleavage when he dipped her.

The heat of jealousy turned to an ache deep inside his chest. It wasn't the physical closeness that bothered Ed it was the effect Nick was having on her. The way her smile lit up the entirely place, the way he held like attention like he held her hips.

* * *

The music swirled around them as they moved and her cheeks hurt from smiling. Nick had been leaning against a squad car outside the precinct waiting to surprise her. He was wrapped in a thick winter coat but his smile could warm the whole block. He looked _happy._

An hour and a fair amount of alcohol later, Nick had pulled her on the dance floor once he was reminded she had experience with salsa dancing. They had started off slow but in no time he was leading her around the dance floor expertly.

Lights and colors swirled around her when she caught a flash of sliver by the bar. She grabbed Nick' shoulders to steady herself while she tried to get a better look and that's when she saw him.

Ed Tucker, standing at the bar by Rollins and Carisi. His right hand was rolling up the sleeve of his white button up shirt, a tumbler of bourbon chilling in his left.

Her perfect man.

"C'mon", she said to Nick as she pulled him towards the bar.

The sight of him made her heart race faster than her twirl around the dance floor. His dark blue suit pants hung on his hips perfectly and the rolled up sleeves of his dress shirt bared those delicious forearms.

The moment he saw her his stone face softened and for a brief second she forget her team was there with them. "Hi, thanks for coming." Olivia greeted bashfully, her hand sliding up his forearm to his bicep.

"Wouldn't miss it." He rasped. It took everything in her not to press her body against him when she felt his hand circle her waist. His cool fingers sliding along the sliver of overheated skin exposed by her hiked up shirt. He pulled on the material lightly until it met the waistband of her jeans. Her heart leapt at intimacy and thoughtfulness of the gesture.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Ed saw Nick come to stand in front of them. His arms crossed over his puffed out chest and his eyes were glued to where Ed's hand disappeared behind Olivia's back. "You remember Nick Amaro right?" She asked, her other hand reaching out to Nick's forearm.

Ed would be lying if he said he didn't love the way his proximity to Olivia ruffled Nick's feathers. He slowly removed his right hand from her waist and extended it to the other man. "How could I forget?"

The tension in Nick's jaw was obvious, even in the low lighting of the bar. He took Ed's hand and gave him a firm and curt shake. There was a snarky remark dancing behind his lips but he was able to bite it back before turning to the bartender. "Round of tequila shots _por favor, Flaco_!"

They all gravitated to the bar, Ed on the far end next to Olivia then Amanda, Sonny and finally Nick. "Where did you learn to dance like that, Lieu?" Carisi practically giggled from the other side of Amanda.

"I grew up in Washington Heights." She huffed as she pulled her hair up into a loose twist before pushing up against the countertop. "Before we were old enough to go out to drink, we went out to dance."

Ed leaned his elbow against the bar and pressed his body against her side, his eyes feasting on her accentuated cleavage and exposed neck. Seeing her dancing with Nick like that not only stirred up unimaginable jealousy but stoked a fire of white hot lust in his belly.

Turning toward Ed discreetly, Olivia spoke in a hushed voice. "I distinctly remember you saying you couldn't do tequila."

Eyeing the others, he leaned forward so his lips were dangerously close to his ear. The dim lighting in the bar allowed him lattitude. "Oh I can." He breathed, his hand whispering up the back of her thigh. "It just a very... _stiff _drink." She felt a gush between her legs at the timber of his voice. "Kind of has the same effect on me."

His hand slid up between the back of her legs and pressed against the damp denim seam. She coughed over the moan the bubbled up her throat and threatened to give them away. Their attention shifted when five tequila shots hit the bar top along with salt shakers and limes.

Making direct eye contact with Ed, she licked the back of her hand. His jaw clenched and his pants tightened at the sight of her hot pink tongue, remembering when that tongue was wrapped around a certain part of his body just days earlier. He bit back a growl as she salted the wet patch of skin and copied her actions. They tossed the shots back, both hissing against the acrid liquid that seared their throats before shoving limes between their teeth.

Over Liv's head, Ed could feel Nick's eyes burning into them as he took his own shot; no lime, no chaser. Ed leaned in closer, his nose brushing her hair as he spoke. "I don't know how long I'm going to be able to keep this a secret." His hand motioned between them. "Because between that little show on the dance floor and the eye daggers I'm getting right now I'm suspecting boy wonder thinks you're all his."

Turning the shot glass over, she placed it upside down on the worn wood of the bar. "I'll have you know, I don't belong to anyone." Her words were slurred in the slightest and her gestures more animated. "And I can handle myself."

"Hopefully better than your alcohol." He quipped as his mouth pulled up at the corner, amusement and warmth radiating from him. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Nick gesturing for another drink. He knew that all Nick could really see from his vantage point was the couple's proximity. But hell, if it still didn't give him satisfaction.

Dipping a finger into the open collar of his shirt, Olivia dragged her nail lightly along the flushed skin. "Looks like the tequila is getting to you."

"It's not the tequila." His voice was as unwavering as the intensity in his narrowed eyes. It made her stomach clench.

She basked in the heat of his gaze for a moment before tossing him a wink as she pushed off the bar. "Heading to the ladies", she called to the rest of the group before disappearing into the crowd.

Motioning to the bartender, Ed ordered another bourbon before glancing into the busy bar behind him. He brainstormed a way to slip away from the bar without being noticed but he didn't think that would be possible.

Gulping down the remainder of his drink, he made one last ditch effort. Coughing into the near empty glass, he feigned a fit as he brought a fist to cover his mouth. He gained the attention of the group as he patted his chest.

Waving them off, he made his way through the crowd towards the bathroom. Ducking into the darkened hallway, he spotted Olivia and abruptly dropped his facade as he approached her. A lion stalking his prey.

"Fake cough? That the best you got?" She giggled as he pressed her up against the wall. "You know they're detectives, right?"

The smirk that spread across his face was unstoppable. Olivia Benson was always such a strong force to be reckoned with but seeing her like this warmed his heart. Light and laughing. Loving.

Bringing his hand to her face, his coarse fingers traced the cords of her throat. "I was desperate." He rasped, his eyes moving from his hand up to her face. Her breath caught in her throat as his fingers pressed into her pulse point. "You're heart is pounding, Lieutenant. That little dance with Junior really did a number on you."

Shaking her head, she took his hand in hers and brought it to her face so it cradled her cheek. She nuzzled into his palm before her eyes flickered to his. "It's you." She breathed, turning her head to kiss his palm. "The heart pounding, the ears buzzing, the fingertips tingling. When you and me get together, it's electric." He knew exactly what she meant, he felt it too.

His hand slipped to the back of her neck as his lips dipped to hers. The sweet suction of his lips made it feel like her feet left the ground. His tongue tasted like bourbon with a hint of mint and she found herself gripping his biceps and pulling him close. She could never get enough.

Gripping the back of her knee, he hitched her leg around his waist as he pressed his hips against hers. She gasped into his mouth at the feeling of his hardness against her warm center. Her hands grasped the lapels of his dress shirt, trying her best to curl into him.

"You're sexy when you're jealous." She breathed against his mouth, her hot tongue flicking against his waiting lips. He dipped forward, trying to catch her lips be she dodged him playfully. A game of cat and mouse.

"Better get used to it." He growled, his large hand clapping against her ass. She let out a playful yelp, her hips bucking against his in response. A gasp escaped her lips at the feeling of his stiff arousal digging into the denim between her legs, creating a dangerous friction. "There isn't a guy who meets you who doesn't instantly fall for you."

Bringing her hands to her face, she leaned into him and chuckled into his neck. One of his arms was around the middle of her back, holding her against him effortlessy while the other was leaning against the wall. "Cut to me being single on my 48th birthday." She scoffed with a little laugh.

He froze, the only movement was his eyes shifting to the side. "Would you say you're single?" He tiptoed, moving to brush his nose along her cheek.

"I just did", she huffed. Her face contorted with a smile and raised brows as the realization of his words washed over her. "Would you say you're my boyfriend?"

With his forearm still braced against the wall above ever head, he took a beat to seemingly think as he brought his other arm between them. "We eat together, we sleep together." He listed, ticking off every item with a raised finger. "You scream my name while I come inside of you." He continued, not changing tone or volume.

Grabbing his fingers with one hand, she covered his mouth with the other. "Ed!" She gasped; half scandalized, half amused. She looked down the dark, desolate hallway as she pressed him against the wall.

"Kind of like that", he smirked, her hand falling from his mouth while his snaked around her waist. He pulled her against his chest as he leaned against the wall behind him.

Resting her chin against his firm chest, she looked up at his strong jawline. "I like what we're doing and where we're at. If you want to make this official, I'd be lucky to have you."

Leaning forward, he caught her lips with his. "Please let me take you home." He rasped, his mouth moving hotly against hers. Her teeth grazed against his bottom lip and a groan rumbled from his throat.

Backing away from him elusively, she quirked an eyebrow at him seductively before disappearing back into the crowded bar. The ways her eyes beckoned him could quite possibly bring him to his knees. He took a deep breath and ran his hand over his face before following her into the crowd.

She was going to be the death of him.

* * *

Finally catching up with her, Ed reached the bar as Olivia was pulling on her olive green wool trench. "I just got a call from the babysitter, Noah's not feel too well. I'm gonna call it a night." She explained, tying the sash to her coat as Ed stopped behind her. She tilted her head towards Nick. "I'll call you in the morning, we can do lunch."

"You need me to order you an Uber, Lieu." Carisi asked as he held up his phone. "It's a cold one out there."

"Nah, that's alright." She declined, motioning to Ed who was shrugging on his jacket. "We're just going to split a cab."

Before questioning looks can be exchanged, Olivia went in for her goodbyes. Giving her signature bear hugs to Sonny and Amanda, she saw the sour look on Nick's face as she reached him. His jaw set and his tense eyebrows cast a shadow over his dark eyes.

Pulling Nick aside, Olivia glanced back as Ed said his farewell to Rollins and Carisi. "Listen, Nick", she sighed as she turned back to him. "I love how protective you always have been of me but I also believe you would be the first one to say that I can take care of myself."

Hanging his head, Nick let a small smile spread across his face as he looked up at her from beneath his now relaxed brows. "See, I know you, Nick Amaro." She teased, playfully poking a finger into his chest. A beat passed as she toyed with a button on his shirt. "People change, even Tucker." His face softened as her hands found his shoulders. "But nothing will change the fact that you're my best friend."

Blinking away the emotion in his eyes, he kissed her cheek and pulled her close. "_Te quiero_", he murmured into her hair.

"_Yo tambien, guapo_." She whispered into his neck. Pulling back, she held his face between her hands before giving him a light, good-hearted slap on his cheek.

Turning back to the rest of the group, Nick stepped forward and offered his hand which Ed accepted in a handshake. The smile that spread across Olivia's face could've lit the city block.

The three watched as Ed and Olivia made their way through the crowd towards the exit. Carisi broke the silence, his eyes squinted. "They're sleeping together, right?"

"No doubt about it."

"One thousand percent." Nick and Amanda confirmed at the same time.

* * *

Walking out onto the sidewalk, Olivia hugged her coat against the harsh winter air. She looked up as Ed's profile as he walked beside her, the tips of his ears turning pink against the cold.

Slipping her hand into his, she gasped as she felt the electricity spark between them. Anyone else would chalk it up to dry winter air creating static electricity but not her.

Olivia knew that when they got together they were electric.

**THE END!**

**Let me know what you think!**


End file.
